


I Wear Glasses

by Nailsandtraintracks



Series: Playlist- IT's a Band AU Baby! [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Series, Slow Burn, The Losers Club in a Band (IT), maybe angst later on if I'm feeling spicy, richie/bev/mike in a band, sue me, yes its a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nailsandtraintracks/pseuds/Nailsandtraintracks
Summary: Richie just wants to love his boy, but Eddie is oblivious and doesn't know what's happening 93% of the time. The solution? Serenade him and don't help him study. Also make as many 'your mom' jokes as you can. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Playlist- IT's a Band AU Baby! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Wear Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> this is only my second reddie and it fic so sorry if anything's wonky or ooc, I'm working on it. you don't have to read the first part of the series to understand this part, but you might as well. thanks, I hope you enjoy reading. also no beta we die like men :)

Richie was an enigma. He was a puzzle wrapped in a riddle wrapped in a fucking Rubix Cube. He was so confusing and it was messing with Eddie’s head more than he’d ever like to admit.. Every time he was around the Losers, a strange feeling would overtake him, causing his whole body to tingle, his head to hurt, and his stomach to start doing gymnastics. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew that Richie was the cause, the fucker. Ever since that stupid party and that stupid song, something had changed in Richie’s demeaner around Eddie. While he had always been a touchy feely person with everyone, it seemed as though his actions were almost entirely pinpointed on Eddie now, not to mention he was being incredibly obnoxious, even more than his usual annoying-as-shit jokes and play-flirting. Eddie didn’t understand it at all and when he brought it up with Richie, Richie just winked and said he was trying to bond with his future stepson. That had earned him a jab in the ribs. 

The Losers weren’t any help at all either. He had mentioned Richie’s strange behavior at lunch in school the Wednesday after the party to Stan who had replied, “You are the dumbest person I have ever met,” and proceeded to send Eddie a YouTube video called, “I quickly became homophobic.” Then Stan turned back to Mike and his story about the pregnant cat on the farm, which left Eddie dumbfounded and wondering what the fuck Stan meant. 

It was Friday now, which meant Eddie was up in Richie’s room listening to music and all around regretting saying hello to the kid with the buck teeth and glasses in kindergarten. 

“...So then I was like, the fucking shit are you on to the squirrel, who just stared at me with these beady ass eyes. Like he just fuckin’ watched me for a whole five minutes while slowly eating part of my sandwich until I was like ‘fuck it’ and let him be. I guess he liked peanut butter ‘cause we just kinda vibed until Bill came out. He asked me what the hell I was doing so I introduced him to Jerry and I still don’t know if the squirrel was on something or some shit but I got a new buddy now…”

Eddie had been kind of listening to Richie talk for the better part of an hour while he pretended to be reading a comic book on his bed. In truth, he could barely comprehend anything in the comic or coming out of Richie’s big mouth. The room was warm, uncomfortably so. Even with the window open, the sudden heat wave that hit at the very end of May was unrelenting. Eddie thanked God for school ending the next week because their shitty high school had even shittier air conditioning. 

“...Eds, Eddie, baby, love,”, Richie had finally realized Eddie wasn’t exactly paying attention to him, which was absolutely unacceptable in the Richie Tozier rule book.

Eddie sighed dramatically and looked over the top of his comic to meet his friend’s face, “How may I help you?”

Richie grinned and Eddie knew he worded it wrong, “Oh, I can think of quite a few ways that you can he-”. 

Eddie cut him off with a glare and a comic book to the face, “Do not finish that sentence or I’ll slit your throat in your sleep.”

Apparently Richie did have a death wish because he immediately responded with, “Damn babe, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” 

Eddie just scoffed; it was too hot for this. He wanted to change the subject and because the current conversation was making him too warm, he asked, “How many finals do you have next week? ‘Cause I only had to take the four, but then Ms. Greenway changed her mind about the 90 and up exemption. I mean it’s fucking English, give me a god damn break.”

“That’s a bitch move. She did the same thing to me. I think four finals.”

“You think?”

“I haven't actually looked at my schedule.” Richie’s face broke into one of thought, while Eddie sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. From that angle he could feel the cool breeze come through the window on his face and ruffle his hair a little. 

“It’s not fair. I have to study myself into a panic attack to get A’s and all you have to do is… fuck if I know, breathe?”

Richie laughed and bowed dramatically, “It’s in my genes, babe, what can I say? I’m a genius. Naturally an Einstein.” 

Eddie snorted in response, “Yeah, okay. Sure.” Richie clutched a hand to his chest and looked affronted, “I cannot believe the treatment I am receiving. This… this is BIPHOBIC!” Richie pointed up with his hand before launching himself at Eddie, tackling him to his back. 

Richie attacked Eddie’s sides, wriggling his fingers until Eddie was red in the face and gasping for breath from both laughter and swearing angrily at Richie. He squirmed to the side and promptly rolled off the bed. Richie’s laughing face appeared over the side of the bed, not at all apologetic. 

Eddie sat back up, “Next time you do that i’ll castrate you, asshole.” But he was grinning, if only a little bit. From his spot on the floor, his school bag was in view and it reminded him why he was at Richie’s house in the first place. Richie was supposed to help him study for his math final. Richie followed his gaze and flopped heavily onto his back with a resigned, “It’s time. Isn’t it?”

Eddie just snorted, “You offered to help me.”

“To be honest, it was just a ruse to get you into my room and on my bed.” His laugh was cut short from a pillow chucked at his face.  
\----------------------------------------------

“What the fuck is a rhombus again?” It had been two hours since Eddie had started his studying and it was dark out by now and drastically cooler now. He would have been done sooner except Richie had gotten bored once he realized Eddie hadn't needed much help and brought out his guitar and was strumming lightly behind Eddie on the bed. It wasn’t a tune Eddie recognized though.

Eddie turned to look at Richie, who simply shrugged and said “Google.” Eddie just rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer. So much for helping him study. He opened a new tab and googled it. Richie’s attention was back on his guitar and his strumming was more confident, playing multiple cords at a time without messing up. When he started humming and mumbling lyrics, Eddie was pulled away from his work again. He turned fully in his chair. 

“What song's that?” Eddie asked, genuinely curious. 

Richie looked up from his guitar and grinned, “A new song Bev, Mike, and I are learning. ‘I Wear Glasses’. Bev’s working on the keyboard this weekend. This is the chorus.”

He strummed the guitar again before standing up and singing along with the music,

“I wear glasses, so that I can see you better. I put shoes on so that we can walk together.”

Eddie smiled because Richie was singing in his ‘having fun’ voice rather than performing one. He saved it exclusively for terrible karaoke with the Losers on game nights. He was also bopping along with his own playing and wiggling his eyebrows at Eddie which made Eddie’s smile widen in his place on the chair watching his best friend be himself. 

“Late at night when all I see are spinning faces, I wear glasses so that I can see you better.”

He finished the chorus with a spin and bow, now laughing along with Eddie. “We’re hoping to have it down for the end-of-school party next Saturday.”

Eddie thought that it was fitting, but there was always that one problem with him and parties, “It sounds fucking great. I’m just hoping my mom lets me go to see you guys play it.”

“Oh, Eds. Baby. You sweet, innocent thing. The Losers are sneaking you out no matter what Sonia says. Hell, we’ve done it before and we’ll do it again. Trust us, we have a plan.”

“Wait, is this what you were talking about at lunch today when I was talking with Mr. Manning? ‘Cause all I heard when I came back was, ‘Don’t worry, Sonia loves pretty Jewish boys.’ and then that was when Stan hit you and you got a bloody nose.”

“Yup! My devilishly genius plan was to have Ben and Stan ask her to let you have a sleepover with them and if that didn’t work I would distract her-” He waggled his eyebrows “-and if that didn’t work, Mike would bring his truck and I would skillfully scale up your house to save you from your tower.”

“I genuinely hate you, you know that.”

“Oh, absolutely. And now that you’re done with studying-” “I’m literally not.” “-you and me can have a good old fashioned dance party and I’ll play you the rest of the songs we’re gonna play. We’ll have a grand old time and shit.”

Eddie sighed once more, looked at his dark laptop, and nodded. Richie jumped with a whoop before diving at his phone to play their line up. He selected the playlist he, Bev, and Mike had put together the other day and quietly said, "Yes!" when he realized what song had started playing. Richie moved to the middle of the room and held out his hands with a soft grin. 

“This is ‘I Wear Glasses’ and since I wear glasses, I’m legally required to serenade you.”

Eddie just smiled, took Richie’s offered hands, and tried to ignore the swooping sensation in his stomach and the warmth across his face when Richie twirled him playfully or pulled him just a little too close throughout the night.


End file.
